Determination
by killajay
Summary: Trunks and Gohan manage to escape from being killed but end up with something they didn't want. Will they be able get away safe or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

"Gohan did you get the flour I asked for?"

Gohan nodded and laid down the bag on the wooden table.

Mirai smiled and went to get a pot until they both heard screaming.

Gohan opened the front door and his eyes widened.

People were being killed and some ran and he saw a guy who was on a horse watching the scene.

"Gohan what's going on!?"

Gohan walked out and cursed silently.

"Trunks I think we should start running."

"Well what makes you say that?!"

Blood squirted on their window.

Trunks screamed with Gohan and he ran outside with Gohan.

He saw a woman with her eyes wide open with blood coming out her mouth.

Gohan felt light headed and fell into Trunk's arms.

"Gohan!"

Gohan moaned.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Trunks quickly walked Gohan into the scene and saw a guy on a horse.

The guy smirked and moved his horse to them.

"Well well well...looks like I missed two."

He laughed and looked at Gohan.

"Well hello cutie thing."

He hid behind trunks.

"Not much of a talker huh?"

The guy jumped off his horse and stood in front Trunks.

He was three inches higher and more muscular.

Trunks saw him pull out a gun and backed away.

"Mirai what are-"

Trunks went to kick him but the gun fired.

"Mirai!"

Trunks looked down and fell.

The man grabbed Gohan and threw him to the ground.

He stayed down in tears as the guy pointed his gun down at him.

"And now to-"

He coughed up blood and felt his head pull away from his body.

Gohan moved away and almost vomited.

Trunks threw his head away and the knife.

"Mirai you're okay!"

"Hey look more of them!"

Trunks picked up Gohan and ran into the forest.

The three men saw their captain dead.

"Search the area now!"

Trunks ran as fast as he could and saw a cave before sliding in.

Gohan got up and crawled to mirai.

He gasped at the wound in his stomach.

"Gohan I'm fine really."

"No you're not. Oh kami..."

He saw that the bullet didn't reach to far in because of his jacket.

Gohan took in a deep breath and started digging in Mirai's flesh before pulling his his out with the bullet."

"Ewwwww ."

Gohan threw it somewherebout of sight and ripped off a piece of his shirt.

He took off Trunks' clothes and wrapped as much of his body as he could.

"Gohan..."

"Please relax."

Trunks couldn't stand the pain.

"Gohan I-I'm hurting pretty badly. How the hell am I suppose to relax!?"

"Well calm down and shut up."

Trunks heard the men and pulled Gohan with him into the back.

"Anyone?"

"no sir."

"Keep looking they could be anywhere but not too far."

Gohan cried in Trunks' arms.

"Now we're wanted."

"Gohan they are the bad guys we are not. They're killing everyone out there."

"But we can't let them die."

"There is nothing we can do."

"But-"

"Nothing."

Gohan sighed.

"Kami what did we do to deserve this?"

Trunks' held onto Gohan.

"Let's sleep here for now then go deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."


	2. Chapter 2

trunks woke up at night hearing the crickets...cricket?

He sat up and looked at Gohan sleeping form.

'Now was the time to move.'

"Gohan?"

"M-mirai?"

"We have to move out...sooner or later they'll find us."

Gohan sighed and sat up.

Trunks picked him up and got him on his back and set out.

He would here wolves howl and bushes rustling. It was scary if you ask him.

"Mirai I wanna go home."

"We don't have one any more. I'm sorry."

Gohan whined in Trunks' shoulder.

"It's okay we will find somewhere to live."

Gohan looked up.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

...

Trunks guessed it was about 4 in the morning and stopped by a nearby railroad track. A city was near.

"Gohan time for you to start walking."

"Aaaaaaaaaw."

But Gohan got down and clung onto his arm.

And to Mirai's luck they started hearing cars honking in the morning traffic around 5:30.

Trunks told Gohan to get down behind a bush.

"But why? We need to ask for help.!"

"Gohan we need to act normal not look like runaways."

"Hello!?"

The two gasped and looked back to see a woman.

Gohan thought it was all over and hid behind Trunks while about to cry.

"Who are you!?"

"Woah woah hey calm down."

"Well?!"

The woman rolled her eyes.

"I am a junior scientist the name's Bulma Briefs."

Gohan snorted.

Trunks looked at her.

"By your looks I wouldn't say junior."

Bulma Was fuming.

"Well eeexcuuuuuse me!"

Trunks hugged Gohan closer.

"Why are you living in a forest?"

"Because we're-"

Trunks butted in.

"First of all we don't live here and second...We-we have no where to go."

"Aw you poor things. You can stay by my place."

"We can!?"

Gohan looked at Trunks.

"Can we?"

Trunks sighed and shrugged.

"Well if it makes you happy."

Bulma took them to her aircraft and sat them in a chair in the back.

"If there's anything you need then holla at me okay ?"

Bulma watched as the two identically turn their heads at her as if not to understand what she just said.

"Never mind..."

She got behind the wheel and started flying them away.

'Man I have so much to tell dad...I wonder why they have no homes, their parents are screwed!'

"Mirai why aren't we flying?"

"We have to act natural not supernatural."

"But it's so slow. Even the slowest person could take their time walking past this!"

Bulma over heard this.

"Well I guess I don't have to easy on you two newbies huh?"

"What?" The two said together.

Bulma stepped on her nitrous gas.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Bulma rocketed them threw the skies and was home in 2 min.

She landed her aircraft and turned to them.

"So how was thaaaaa..."

The two had their eyes swirling around as Gohan had drool coming out his mouth.

"Why are you multiplying by millions?"

"Ho boy..."


End file.
